


Blue

by DirtyRottenRaskel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot - Freeform, AU, Angst, Bisexual Dean, Dean is angsty, Gay, Gay Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Ocean, Protective Dean Winchester, also be warned i am really bad at updating, bc he DOES NOT talk about feelings, but cas loves him, but like deep down, cas is kinda smooth, dean gets down on himself, dean is a fisherman, fishing au, i know nothing about fishing, merman au, merman cas, nope - Freeform, not at all, on a boat, so a little ooc, so oops, this is dean and cas, very gay, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyRottenRaskel/pseuds/DirtyRottenRaskel
Summary: Dean was a fisherman, and something kept destroying his goddamn nets. Fluff and gayness ensues. :)





	1. The Net? Really?

Dean walked onto the docks, the salty breeze whisping by, familiar as his own hands. The waves lapping at the shore finally drawing his attention back to the ocean. The sunrise was beautiful, the mix of colors casting an almost psychedelic reflection in the ocean. Light stained the bottom of the dark clouds in a mix of yellow and orange with pink making an appearance every now and then.

 

He looked over to the fishing trawler bobbing gently in the water. It was like his child. Perfectly taken care of, the clean well painted sides. Although he had owned it since his father died, it looked brand new.

 

The death of his father hurt. He was a damn right bastard, but for a while he was all Dean had.  He was his  _ dad _ . How could he not love him? Sometimes though, he was glad he was dead. Wanted him locked in the darkest part of hell. A lot of the time actually. He chuckled, a dry, self deprecating sound. What kind of kid was he? Damning his dad to hell. Yeah, he was great.

 

He shook his head, clearing the memories and climbed aboard the longline fishing boat.

 

He usually went a couple days out fishing before coming back. He liked it out on the water and hey, if he caught some fish and made a profit, even better. The usual catch included tuna, yellowfins and few mako sharks. Dean pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts.

 

He called Sam. He soon picked up, his voice a sleepy drawl as it usually was in the morning. “Dude, it's 8 am. Can I get any sleep, please?”

 

“As soon as we're done fishing. No red sky this morning,” Dean chirped, halfway through his 3rd cup of coffee.

 

“Can we do this later?” Sam sighed.

 

Dean laughed, “Benny’s already down here, so I suggest you get your ass down here too.”

 

“Ugh, fine.” Sam gave in, but not without a little bargaining. “I get paid double though.”

 

“Sure thing, little brother.” Dean smiled and walked across the deck. It had been a week since he'd been at sea and he had missed it. He looked down at the brand new Regatta fisherman’s suit he wore. It was just a fishing suit, but it made him feel like a king.

 

He went into the wheelhouse and started the engine, inspecting his ship, making sure she was in tip top shape. A voice rang out from outside on the docks. "Dean! We're here!”

 

He looked outside and saw Benny, Sam and Bobby sauntering in, along with the new guy Crowley. They were all clad in the same thing, a fishing suit identical to his. He jerked his head, welcoming them aboard. The crew climbed aboard the ship and greeted Dean with small salutes. He was Captain after all. Once everyone was in position, Dean set sail.

 

Benny walked into the wheelhouse and went up to Dean, “Should we go ahead and start?”

 

Dean nodded, “Go ahead. The waves are getting rougher and we need to get some fish before the day ends.”

 

The man nodded and walked outside with the new orders. Dean continued to maneuver the ship through the water. After about an hour or so the ship stopped and Dean went on deck.

 

“Get anything yet?” He asked Crowley, who was pulling the line back in.

 

“Y-Yeah. I think so. Pretty heavy too.” Soon a yellowfin tuna surfaced.

 

“Get him on board!” Sam said, grabbing the fish and dragging him into the ship through the sea door.

 

Crowley kept pulling on the line, “Dean, we have an issue.” The man pulled the line to reveal a tangled mess of wire and a few blue scales on it covered in blood.

 

Dean cursed under his breath.

 

“Well, did the line snap?” He demanded, seeing as the rope was way too short. 

 

“Bloody hell… yeah, a clean cut too.” 

 

“What could've done it?” Dean said pointing at the scales, “I've never seen anything like that before.”

 

“The Lochness Monster,” Bobby said dripping with sarcasm. “Hurry up and get the other half of the line before we lose everything.”

 

Dean looked at Bobby, “Hey, I'm the captain here... Hurry up and get the other half of the line before we lose everything.” 

 

Bobby rolled his eyes as Benny went straight to work.

 

"Bloody fuck!” Crowley yelled in frustration. 

 

“Well what now?” Sam asked, annoyed now, just wanting to get the job over with.

 

“The line’s tangled again, and half of the hooks are missing!” Crowley almost threw the freshly caught tuna on the ground in anger. It seemed his teeth were going to crack with how hard he was grinding them together. 

 

“Are all the fish still there?” Benny asked.

 

“Yes, but--”

 

Dean cut him off, “Then that's all that matters. As long as we're getting paid, of course.”

 

_ The hell? What in God’s name does this? The ocean is so weird. _

 

Dean shook his head.

 

_ It must be huge judging by what it's doing to the line. _

 

He picked up the blue scales off of the ground and slid them in his pocket. He always had been a curious man, but he didn’t have the time to sate his curiosity right now. 

 

After a few more hours the ship had gained a century of tuna. A little over 100 grand, all on a boat with a small crew. And seven Mako sharks for a little additional money. Dean was pretty proud of his men, but he’d be damned if he ever admitted that. 

 

Bobby looked over and went to check the bait fish tank, “We could use some more bait. There's only a couple thousand left.”

 

Dean nodded, “Sounds like a good idea.” He walked into the wheelhouse and started the ship again. He moved away from the tuna and headed for more shallow water.

 

“Get the boat ready!” Benny shouted. The crew was moving the small metal boat into the water, careful not to scrape the sides of the ship. For their own sake, of course.

 

Once the boat was in the ocean, Dean climbed in. He grabbed part of the net and handed it to his crew. Dean grabbed the oars lying in the boat and started rowing to make a circle with the net. Sam threw bait to lure the fish in. Once Dean had made a full circle with the net he kept the other end to himself. He climbed back onboard and helped pull the net up. 

 

“What the hell is that?” Bobby pointed to a blue tail thrashing in the net.

 

“I-it's the thing… That destroyed our equipment.” Sam held the net tighter, his knuckles started to turn white.

 

“Drag ‘em on the bloody ship, then!” Crowley grabbed the tail of the creature, “Shit!” 

 

The tail hit the surface of the water, splashing the crew. Sam lost his balance and landed with his back on the deck, making a loud thud that almost rocked the boat. Then the net broke. The fish, everything, gone. All in the blink of an eye.

 

"What the hell?!” Dean yelled in frustration. It was already night, everyone was exhausted. He didn’t have time for this shit. 

 

Dean looked at his upset crew and sighed, “We'll go back to shore tomorrow morning. Everyone go get some sleep. I'll take first watch.” He set them to bed, dismissing them with a wave of his hand. 

 

The crew nodded and went into the wheelhouse, Dean following. They went down and passed through the trapdoor that led to where the crew slept. They closed the door behind themselves, leaving Dean to watch the ship as the waves rolled by. 

 

Not an hour later, he saw the creature again. He lept up, trying to get a better glimpse of it this time. 

Its tail broke the surface every minute or so. Being as ridiculous as it was, he decided to go outside. Suddenly small fish just started jumping onto the boat. About three at a time. Dean walked over to the edge, peering over the sides of the ship. It was the creature again.

 

_ The hell?  _

 

Dean called out to it. Trying to get it to come near. The first thing he saw, it was blue. Electric blue. That was not a fish color, not in these waters. He was utterly terrified. 

 

_ How is this possible?  _

 

A tail sparkling with thousands of small scales that looked like stars, weaving around in patterns that reminded him of a Japanese Zen garden. The back of his tail rippled softly through the current of the ocean, gently propelling him forwards. His back fin was like a see through shell, small white fin, tinted by the blue swirls down it. Blue also tipped his fins like lace on a dress, they too had their patterns. His hair was the next thing that caught Dean’s eye, rippinging in time to beat of his tail as he slide silently through the water. Dark brown hair, made darker by the salty water, reminded him of melted dark chocolate. 

 

He turned his face up towards Dean, his eyebrows thick but curving over his full almond shaped blue eyes. His body was well… _ hot  _ was the only word his brain was supplying at the moment. Perfect abs, defined and muscular. Tan skin that looked like it wax, impossible smooth. 

 

"H-Holy shit…” Dean breathed.

 

The thing cocked it’s head and looked Dean in the eye, “Hello.”

 

“H-hey…” Dean slowly stood up, carefully grabbing the knife from his pocket, “What the hell are you?” 

 

HIs body was tense, ready for a fight that his brain was screaming not to start. Not to hurt this beautiful creature. 

 

“I'm an Aquian, or what you humans would call a merman. My name is Castiel.” He smirked. 

 


	2. Sea, Stones and Smirks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gives Dean a present, trying to make of for the damage he's done and Dean has to figure out what to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is a little shorter, but I wanted to get it out to you all. Enjoy :)

Castiel leaned on the ship, resting his head on his arms, completely at ease with the knife Dean held. 

 

He clenched the knife as if it were gold, “Are you the one who destroyed my equipment?”

 

Shame ran across the merman’s face. “Yes. I had no intention of doing so, but I became caught on one of the hooks. I brought fish, it appeared that you were trying to catch small fish so I brought some.”

 

_ Nope, this isn’t real, this isn’t happening. Nope. No fucking way.  _

 

Dean went to the opposite side of the ship and leaned down, knees cracking as he crouched. He splashed his face with the cold, salty water. When he didn’t jolt awake, back to reality in his bed, he cursed. He looked over and Cas was still there.

 

_ This is real. This is real and I can’t escape and some man, merman, is helping me get fish and he’s real fucking cute, and his name is Castiel and it’s so bizarre and adorable and I don’t know what to do. _

 

He sank to the ground in defeat. “Dammit, so this is actually real.”

 

“Very real.”

 

He jumped. While he had had his eyes closed, Cas had swam up behind him. 

 

_ He was so close. _

 

Without thinking, he reached out, touching the fin down his back. It was electric blue that faded into a navy near the top. It was surprisingly soft and silky beneath his fingers. Castiel didn't move. 

 

His eyes were wide with shock. No one had done that before. His whole body was tense, trying not to convulse with the pleasure of it. Once Dean had taken his gloriously calloused hand away, Castiel held out his, “Take it.”

 

Castiel slowly outstretched his palm. In his hand was a gem. Its edges were smooth and round and it glowed like an opal. Its surface shimmered in the moonlight, it was a brilliant green laced with rainbow streaks. It looked like the stars in the sky had been pulled down and put in the stone. It was glowing, radiating a elegant green that was almost hypnotic. Dean took it and put it in his hands. Castiel looked at him, “A shining stone, they're seen as good luck charms. Accept it as an apology.”

 

“I, uh. T-thanks.” 

 

_ Real smooth, you idjit.  _

 

Castiel nodded, and with that he dove back under the cold, blue abyss below. The ripple of the water and the almost warm stone in his paml were the only reminder of Cas. 

 

Dean blinked. “So. There really are weird creepy fish people that exist.”

 

Dean looked at the stone in his hand. He had a friend who worked in the jewelry department, she could do something with it. 

“Get your asses out of bed, we're going home!” Dean yelled down to his crew. 

 

Sam was the first one out, “Make some coffee, will you?” He asked, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Sure thing, Sleeping Beauty. Keurig’s over there.” Dean jerked his head to the coffee machine on the lower deck. 

 

Sam sighed and walked over to the Keurig. Crowley soon came out of the deep asking for some food. Dean pointed him to bacon and eggs on the table. Bobby and Benny walked out next. No one complaining about the fact that the food was slightly cold. Dean  _ never _ had any breakfast for himself, let alone his crew. Unless ten shots of whiskey and a couple pieces of beef jerky counted as breakfast.

 

Dean started the ship and headed back to shore. Thoughts of Cas swirled through Dean's mind like a whirlpool all the way home, dangerous yet had this inexplicable gravity to them that he couldn't escape.

 

After two hours or so they reached shore. Dean asked Bobby to stay in charge while Dean ran off to the jewelry store. Bobby obviously agreed to, too happy to be in charge to wonder why his boy was off to the jewelers. Dean climbed in his baby, the Impala and drove off to the jewelry store.

 

“Bradbury Jewelry, it's been a while.” Dean said as he stepped out of the car.

 

The building was quite luxurious. Glistening glass doors were bordered by tan bricks. A bright white sign saying ‘Bradbury Jewelry’ in big letters made the store’s name know to the town was above those doors. He walked in to see many women, all dripping in pearls and diamonds and even a few men bustling about the store. Diamond earrings and rings being bought for anniversaries, pearls for mothers, silver and gold was flying off the shelves. 

 

And there was the star, Charlie, at the front desk. Teaching her employees how to work a cash register. She looked up and beamed when she saw who the scruffy man in her pristine shop was.

 

“Dean!”

 

Dean walked up to the front desk, a sheepish grin crossed his face as he mumbled a quick, “Hey, Charlie.”

 

Charlie ran around the counter to Dean and hugged him, crushing his bones, “Long time no see!”

 

“You're telling me. How's your girlfriend?” Dead quickly fell into easy conversation with his best friend. 

 

The redhead grinned, “She's doing really well. Great. So, why are you here? Got a girl you wanna tell me about?” 

 

Her eyes lit up seeing the slight change in his expression.  

 

“A  _ boy _ maybe?” Her eyebrows waggled as she grinned manically. 

 

“No. Nothing of the sort. Not into guys. Told you time and time again. No dick for me.” He insisted. 

 

“I actually have a reason. Like a,” he gestured around the store, “ _ reason _ , reason.” 

 

Dean pulled the stone out of his pocket, showing it to Charlie. She snatched the green stone out of his hands and turned it over in her palms, with almost a religious reverence. 

 

“This is…  _ incredible _ ! Where… where the hell did you get it?” Her eyes were huge. 

 

Dean rubbed the back of his head, “I found it in one of my fishing nets. I was wondering of you could make a pendant or something out of it?”

 

She put the gem in her pocket, giddy, “I only need, like, four hours.”

 

Dean smiled and did a small salute, “Thanks.”

 

Charlie saluted back and skipped back to her employees.

 

He smirked as his friend. She was so happy here. It had taken her a while to find her place, but damn was it worth the journey to get here. She loves this place. He turned and walked back to his car, mouth still bearing the hint of that smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Charlie! Dude, she's the best. I love her. And this story. And Cas. And Dean. And everyone. And you guys.   
> Love, Cassy   
> XOXO


	3. Cars and Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie carves the stone and Dean finally goes home.

“Two days off?” Sam was completely shocked. 

 

They haven't had two days off in three months. They were always on the go, never stopping. There’s always more fish to catch, more money to make, more people to please. Breaks were rare.

 

“We caught enough fish for a salary of two days. We can all rest.” Dean shooed his team off, wanting to go back to Charlie. It took three hours of trying to convince them, but it worked.

 

“Got it. We'll be back out in two days.” Crowley sighed and climbed into his car before driving off a couple seconds later. 

 

Bobby climbed in his old, worn Impala and looked at Dean, “Good luck.” Sam hopped into the car with Bobby before driving off, away from the docks. Benny walked back home, seeing as it was only a few blocks away.

 

Dean looked at his watch. It was nearly afternoon, so where was Charlie? 

 

“Speak of the Devil.” He said as his phone started ringing, “Hello?”

 

“Ah, Dean! Okay, so I have the pendant. But I have one question.”

 

Dean shrugged, even though Charlie couldn't see, “Knock yourself out.”

 

“What would you prefer, an anchor or like a whale or mertail kind of shape?”

 

An image of Cas flew through his mind, the blue iridescent scales of his tail, the tanned muscles of his back, his floppy black hair. The words tumbled out of his mouth before he knew it, “Mertail.”

 

“Uh, okay. Alright.” He could almost see the shock and amusement on her face at his quick decision. 

 

Dean heard her draw a breath, as if she was going to comment on his dorkiness, something she did frequently, but she before she could she got distracted again by the stone. There was a faint whirring noise from the other side of the phone. 

 

_ This is gonna take a while. _

 

He put her on speaker and opened his laptop, scrolling through Buzzfeed as he waited for Charlie. Halfway through an article about 36 Things That Will Make Riding In Your Car So Much Better, he heard a muffled, “Fuuuuuuck yes!” from his phone. 

 

“Lookin’ good?” He chuckled. 

 

“So good.”

 

It was a few minutes before Charlie was heard again.

 

“Got it! Do you want me to give it to you now?” she asked him. 

 

Dean hesitated for a moment before answering, “Sure.” 

 

A soft beeped came as the call ended. He turned his head to gaze out the window, awaiting the arrival of his best friend. Well, it was more like his eyes were fixed upon the driveway, burning holes in it with his expectancy. Something rustled, but it was only a bird. Dean sagged back into his chair and scolded himself. 

 

_ Why are you so damn excited? It’s fucking jewelry. And you’re a guy. Stop being a pussy Dean. This is why dad would leave you behind and take Sammy out fishing with him. When he was there, there was no need for a grunt. The grunt stays home and guts the fish. Sammy’s smart though. He finished school. Dad needed him to scout out the best places with him. You’re a fucking useless pussy who gets excited over _ **_rocks._ ** _ Because that’s all it is. It’s a rock.  _

 

_ But it’s a rock from Cas, _ part of him reminded him.  _ And Cas wouldn’t want you to beat yourself up like this. _

 

“But what does he know. And why am I thinking of him? I barely know the guy,” Dean grumbled. He glanced back towards the long asphalt road leading up to the docks, expecting Charlie’s arrival.

 

He jumped at soft rumble of a blue Mustang he knew too well. Blinking his daze from his eyes, he confirmed that yes, it was indeed his best friend. Charlie stepped out and ran over to Dean, the pendant in a small bag. She held out the paper bag to Dean. 

 

“Free of charge.” She gave that same dorky smile he loved to Dean as he opened it.

 

He pulled out the pendant. It was the same stone, carved into tail. The stone curved upwards, almost like it was trying to curl to the side. The fins tapered off into points, lightly ribbed. Almost exactly like Castiel’s. 

 

He opened his mouth to thank her, but the words weren't there. There was too much to say and he didn’t know how to make the words come out. 

 

Regardless, joy swept across her face as she saw Dean’s smile. It was like she knew exactly what he was thinking. She wanted to hear what he thought though, so she gave him a little nudge. “Any thoughts?” 

 

Dean let out a small laugh before putting it on, the pendant dangling close to his heart. “It's... it's absolutely amazing, Charlie. In four hours, too.” He let out a soft whistle. “I love it.” 

 

He touched the pendant, moving his fingers along the imprint of the tail. It even  _ felt _ like Cas’s tail, too. A similar thrill ran through him, and it wasn’t just from his excitement. From the scales to the fins, it felt as if he was right there with Cas. 

 

Charlie smiled at his response and wrapped him in a tight hug. “I'm glad you like it.” 

 

Dean smiled and hugged her back before escaping her embrace. Being the punk he was, he poked her side, shooing her back to her (beautiful) car. “Now, I believe you had a meeting with another jeweler about designing. You better go.” 

 

She smiled brightly, nodding, “Yeah, I guess I should.” 

 

Charlie walked back to her car, without back at Dean. She climbed onto her car and smiled, giving him a wave as she started the engine and peeled out. 

 

He looked back at the docks, watching the water paint the wood a dark brown as the tide rose. He turned away and muttered to himself, “Tomorrow… Sleep sounds good right now.” 

 

Dean walked back across the gravel to where his baby was parked. He turned over the engine and the car grumbled to life. Before driving out, he looked back down at the pendant, it seemed to glow brighter near the ocean, where  _ he  _ was. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He drove out away from the docks and continued to drive down the road. 

 

A small townhouse loomed into view, indistinguishable from all the others, unless you were looking for it. The grey paint seemed just a shade darker than the rest, reflecting the clouds looming above him in the sky. It made the garden Sam had insisted on seem a little bit brighter in comparison, so he hadn't put up much of a fight when Dean had picked this house. 

 

Dean grabbed the house keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He sighed as he saw the couch. He let his bag drop to the floor and collapsed on it, the worn leather smelling like home. 

 

_ Finally, home. Doesn't smell like fish or the ocean. Nothin’. Smells a little like Sam though. Don’t really mind. _

 

__ He took off the fishing suit and watched as the skies delivered on their earlier promise of rain. Small raindrops pelting the window as he shut the door, cursing the wind for blowing it open and himself for not properly shutting it.

 

He walked into the kitchen, seeing the picture of his mom on the fridge. He took it off for a second, putting the magnet on the counter. Cradling her in his hands, Dean began to talk to her.

 

“Hey mom. I was out on the boat and…” Dean trailed off. Mom had always hated the boat and fishing. She put it with it for his father, though. His features quirked back up into a smile when he remembered his mom telling him stories about her as a little girl. 

 

“Apparently fish people are real. Merpeople, the things you had a small fascination with when you were little. Mermaids maybe? But there's dudes, too. I don't even know what they're called, probably Flip-flips or something. One of them said ‘Aquians’ so, yeah. Uh, we caught some tuna today, too. Cas, this merman, kept ruining our equipment. But we finally get a break, too. Two days.” His speech was barely coherent as he continued to tell his mom about his day. He laughed too, thinking about how much she would mock at him. World’s biggest nonbeliever telling her about mermen and pretty boys. He put the photo back on the fridge, blinking his watery eyes.  “God, I wish you were still here…”

 

Dean opened up the fridge and looked at what was available. He grabbed some leftover chicken and heated it up in the microwave,  fiddling with his pendant as the clock ticked down. Once it was finished he sat down at the table and started eating. He thought about Cas, and how empty the house was since Sam married Jessica and moved in with her. He thought about Bobby and Ellen, Charlie and Gilda, how he needed to clean his room after procrastinating for a month. After he had finished eating he looked at his phone, almost 2100. John had lived on military time, and having grown up with it, Dean didn’t bother to change it. 

 

“Already?” He questioned himself, “I might as well sleep.” 

 

Dean groggily dragged himself back to his room. Changing into a black t-shirt and his boxers, he slowly crawled into bed, pulling his covers over his sore body. He closed his eyes, resting head and trying to rest. Slowly let sleep and darkness take him over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop look who actually did something for once. I'm so hyped. I love this story. And you guys. Kudos and comments are the best :)   
> \- Cassy XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes back to visit the ocean, and he may just end up visiting someone else too.

Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he yawned. He rolled out of bed and onto the rug, watching as the morning sun streamed across his feet. Groaning, he rose and went to look at himself in the mirror; he was a mess. His hair was fussed up in every way possible, his shirt was slightly wrinkled from having been slept in for a few days and drool was crusting along his chin.

The deep set bags beneath his eyes were still there, making it loud and clear to any onlookers that he never got enough sleep. Regardless, he threw on an old flannel and jeans before fixing his hair to the best of his ability.

Squinting at the clock, Dean figured he had just enough time to make some food before he had to get back down to the docks. He wasn’t on duty today, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to go out on the water. Dean ate, sure. But it wasn’t a lot, and it sure as hell wasn’t healthy. He nearly lived off of coffee and protein bars, plus whatever Sam could guilt him into eating.

Breakfast making requires music, Dean decided. He shuffled over to the radio and switched it to KROQ, letting the sound of guitars and drums fill the otherwise quiet house. He sifted the flour, beat the eggs, dropped the batter on the griddle all the while humming to himself. He ate the pancakes he made for breakfast, even though he wasn't hungry, and put the rest away. It was good for him to keep food around, because otherwise, Lord knows he wouldn’t eat. Dean messed around with the his pendant, rubbing his finger across the engraving on the back, thinking of Cas. Slowly getting up, he grabbed his jacket before heading for the docks.

After the long drive towards the docks, Dean finally heard the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, ships rocking back and forth, seagulls singing. He could never stay away for long, the ocean always had this… pull. It kept him coming back, time and time again. He looked at his ship, bobbing back and forth in the water. He thought about the wetsuit and oxygen tanks on the ship from diving lessons. The way the sea hit against the sides of the ship as it sailed along, or even as one dropped the anchor, keeping the ship in place. How far down he could dive. An idea began to form. He walked towards the ship and started the engine.

He swung a leg up and over the ship’s hull and climbed aboard, walking into the wheelhouse and starting the engine. Soon the docks where but a memory as he sailed away, leaving shore and speeding out into the vast blue ocean ahead of him.

Soon he was in the middle of the oxford blue waves. The mid morning sun cut through the dense fog surrounding the ship. He sat there, looking off the sides of the ship searching for any hint of Castiel. This was about the spot he first encountered Cas, according to his GPS.

“Castiel!” Dean shouted, scaring a few seagulls off the roof of his ship. The only he could hear was the rippling of the waves, “Cas!”

His heart lit up as small splash came from the starboard side of the ship. It had been a long shot, but he was there! There he was indeed, the same bioluminescent blue tail and fins. He fixed Dean in his gaze and greeted him.

“Hello.”

“Hey, Cas.” Dean mumbled, walking over to the merman and sat on the deck.

“I see you made the stone into a piece of jewelry,” Castiel observed, raising his hand to touch the pendant.

“Is… That my tail?” he asked, moving his finger along the engraving.

“I guess.” Dean shrugged.

Ding!

Castiel jumped at the noise, rippling the water around him as he shot backward. A knife was in his hand before Dean could blink. “What was that?”

Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket, “It was my phone, Sam texted me.”

“What's a text?” Castiel asked, trying to reach for Dean's phone. He had somewhat of a grasp on human technology, but it wasn’t complete. He was still confused by many, many things.

Dean turned on his phone as the text from Sam read, _‘Dude, why aren't you at your house? I brought pie and coffee.’_

“That's a text,” Dean said, turning it to Cas and pointing at the small message on the screen. “You type in a message on the keyboard and send it to someone else who has a phone, and they can read it and text you back from anywhere in the world.”

Castiel read the text, “Oh, that's an interesting way to communicate with others.”

Dean nodded, texting Sam and telling him where the spare key was, “Yeah. I guess it is.”

“Dean, why did you call me here?”

Dean glanced at the ocean before looking back at Cas, “Just wanted to talk, I guess.”

“I see. If that's the case, what do you want to talk about?”

“U-uh… I didn't really have anything in mind honestly.” He scratched the back of his head, starting to regret his decision, “Any cool things you can do as a Flip-flip or whatever you're called.”

“Aquian.”

“Yeah, Aquian. That thing.” Dean shook his head, slightly embarrassed.

“I can conjure whirlpools, control water, I can do many things.” He continued on with a full list of things he could do until Dean stopped him with a laugh.

“What about you Dean? What do you do?” Cas asked, surprising Dean. He wasn’t special, but apparently everything he did was fascinating to Castiel. They exchanged information about their culture, daily lives, and inventions. They talked for hours, completely interested in what the other had to say.

“There's this celebration, Christmas, that we have on shore,” Dean said, telling Cas about Earth's customs. “You open gifts under a decorated pine or cedar tree and you give gifts to others. You get to eat and spend time with your family. There's also pie.”

“Pie?” Cas asked, completely confused by the word.

Dean gasped. “You haven’t had pie? It’s like, the best thing in the world. It's this great dessert. It's basically, kinda like, fruit filling or other filling kind of stuffed in sweet bread. It's so good.” Dean moaned at the thought of pie, a sound at which Cas blushed at.

“Ah, I see.” Cas looked at the water below him, staying completely silent before a look of slight urgency fell across his face. He looked up at Dean, “My brethren are looking for me, I'm not supposed to be up here. If you could please pretend like you're fishing and didn't see me, that would be best.”

Cas dove back into the ocean, the faint splash of his tail on the surface of the water causing small ripples. Dean watched as the glowing blue slowly dimmed as Castiel dove deeper into the ocean. He slowly got up and walked back to the wheelhouse.

At least you didn't fuck up this time…

He looked back out across the water. No signs that Cas had ever been there. He sighed and started up the boat again, slowly sailing back to the sandy shores of the earth he came from.

After reaching the docks, he sat in the sand for a bit, watching the waves slowly lap at each other. He messed with his pendant, which seemed to be losing its shine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like this? I certainly am. My co author does so much of the work, I feel like I should call her the author and I'm just the publisher/editor. She does a bulk of the writing and I just tweak things a little bit. Paige, ilysm <3 Comments and kudos are always appreciated!   
> Love,   
> Cassy :D

**Author's Note:**

> I have a co-author for this, Paige, she doesn't have an ao3, so I'll just mention her here. She's been great, doing a bulk of the writing while I do more of the editing. If you're reading this Paige, I love you so much, this is great. Sooooooo looking forward to more chapter s in the future. :) Hope you all enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always loved.  
> -Cassy  
> XOXO


End file.
